A Black Rose
by LucidLover
Summary: Helena is a vampire, much like werewolves, she faces the discrimination of the Wizarding world. What happens when she enters Hogwarts and meets the trio? Set during the fourth book.
1. Chapter 1

_"She will have to be detained from the the public for a few months. . . however I believe she will have a semi-normal life", the doctor conversed with my parents in a room next to my hospital room. They thought I couldn't hear through the door, but my seven year old self had other plans. Despite the injuries I had obtained only recently, I was able to get out of the bed and cross the room. Presently pushed up against the metal door separating us, I heard their entire conversation._

_The words, 'donor', and 'differences', rang in my head. When they came back into the room, I was back in my bed, resting peacefully. That was the beginning of my new life._

Now I stood in front of my parents and Albus Dumbledore himself. The old wizard was definitely misplaced in our ordinary house. His bright purple robes contrasted hugely with the oriental rug and brown armchair he sat in. Though he seemed kindly, his crooked nose and half moon glasses gave him the impression of a favored grandfather, however I was still afraid of the offer he was giving.

_'She needs to be around people her age, I hope they agree for her sake'_, the man's thoughts flowed through my mind like water. Telepathy was a small ability for my kind, and I wielded it with caution, but I was desperately wondering what my options were.

My parents, their faces smiling at me, where conversing with him about my invitation to the wizarding school, Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Those words the doctor said resonated in my head as I listened to what they were saying. What would the parents of the other students think if they knew what was walking amongst their children?

"As you know, the new advances in potion-making have made it possible to tame werewolves at a full moon", Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles, "And I am pleased to say that we have been able to find a potion to substitute for Helena's condition", I flinched at his choice of words.

I could have cared less if he just said it, vampire. Lamia. Wampir. Languages around the world thought of my kind with disgust. And fear.

And they had good reason to, when I was in a blood lust, I could kill a human easily. Dumbledore continued to inform us of this new potion. Apparently it was an extract of garlic and rabbit's blood called Draculin. I decided not to comment on the obvious source of the naming and continued listening.

"She would have to start in the fourth year, her teachings at home have shown that she is a talented witch, and she should be able to keep up with the other students in her year", I nodded, a small grin on my face at the praise. "Madame Pompfrey and Professor Snape are willing to help Helena, she will get doses of the potion every morning and night", he ended, his eyes twinkling reassuringly. My parents look at each other grinning, and then they looked to me for my opinion on the subject.

_"Please agree to it darling, it would be the best thing for you, plus you would have the chance to make friends"_, my mother told me, knowing fully well that I could hear her thoughts. She had her red curly hair up in a tie, a few of the copper bangs falling to the sides of her face, framing it beautifully, while her blue eyes flashed maternally as she looked at me. I had always wanted to to look like her, unfortunately I had inherited my father's dark brown hair and hazel eyes. It made him look dashing and handsome, but they made me look even more dark and dangerous than I already was. Almost like I had called his name, father's thoughts chimed in right after her's.

_"You don't have to if you don't want to, but it's an opportunity to think about"_, he said wisely. They both had given their time to teach me my wizard schooling when I had bought my first wand, my mother teaching me household spells and potions, while my father taught me how to defend myself. Wasn't it about time that I left them to their own lives, after all I was almost an adult, I needed to get out into the world.

I bit my lip, feeling my pointed teeth jab into the soft flesh, before finally smiling back at them. If they wanted me to try going to a school, then I would do it for them. My father turned back to Dumbledore, the old wizard had watched our mental conversation with knowing eyes.

"I think that's a yes, we would be willing to let Helena attend Hogwarts", my father said, giving Dumbledore a grateful nod. The old wizard smiled, standing up, "Then I will send an owl with her list of supplies, the start of school will be August 29th, at 9 3/4 platform at King's Cross", he paused before turning to me. "I look forward to having you as a pupil Miss Rosene", he smiled before taking his leave and apparating out of the house.

I turned to my parents with a smile, feeling cheerful all of a sudden, perhaps this was going to be a better experience than I had originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Nervously, I looked around at the people swarming through the train station. There were a lot of scents my overdeveloped sense of smell was picking up. Pets, the smell of different fabrics, and blood. These people must be a clumsy bunch to have so many scratches on them. Truthfully, I could pick up the scent of a drop of blood a mile away, but this was just maddening. My parents and I were currently making our way to Platform 9 3/4, and the other travelers or people catching the trains to work were making it hard to push my trolley. Every three or four feet I nearly ran over someone's foot, only to have them glare at me. Ignoring them, my parents and I continued to push through the annoying crowd.

I had gone to Diagon Alley and we had gotten my essentials for school: a pewter cauldron, potion supplies, robes, books, and finally a horned owl, for sending letters and other packages. I had made a trip to a Muggle store the following day and purchased a container of foundation to hide the circles under my eyes. With my mum's help, I had even found a few spell books on how to hide my fangs. Now I looked completely human, except for my abnormally white skin, but we hadn't found any spells that would last very long. I was wearing a pair of worn out gray jeans, with a red t-shirt and a black jacket, I had decided I would change into my robes when we got to the school.

After politely telling a snobbish man to get out of the way, we finally saw the signs that read 9 and 10. However, there was a group of red-haired people around them, two of whom were a man and I was guessing his wife, while the rest of them looked to be their sons and daughter. One person stood out among them though, a tall boy, with tousled black hair and round spectacles.

They were almost instantly joined by three other people, a bushy brunette girl and her parents. The girl was about my height with rather large front teeth, however she seemed nice as she went up to the dark haired boy and one of the numerous red heads. They started talking while the other family members of the red head began disappearing through the wall. My parents had already told me about the entrance onto the Platform, so it wasn't much of a surprise. However it was interesting to watch the two red headed twins run through together.

The mother noticed us just standing there waiting for them to go, and she beckoned us forward sheepishly.

"Sorry about this, you can go ahead, it's going to take a while for all of us to make it through", she gestured to the wall politely. My parents and I declined and continued to watch them go through. Soon enough I could feel someone's eyes on me, and I turned to see it was the dark haired boy. Emerald eyes were studying me, and as they did, his two friends followed his stare to see what had distracted him.

I caught their eyes, and they looked away instantly. It was then that I saw something above the dark haired boy's eyebrows, a faint lightening bolt shaped scar. It brought back a memory from a month ago.

_My parents and I had been doing various things in our living room, after listening to the Quidditch World Cup there hadn't been much to do that night. My mum was looking through a Witch Weekly magazine, while my father was writing letters to coworkers who were out of the country. Despite living in a completely muggle neighborhood, our family's magical radio was kept in the living room. Suddenly an alarmed voice had come through the speakers, and we all had stopped to listen._

**"We have sources to say that there has been a Death Eater sighting, or rather sightings, that occured at the Quidditch World Cup over the weekend"**_, the wizard's voice reported, with a panicky note to his voice, _**"You Know Who's masked followers were said to terrorize a family of muggles and set many tents aflame after the World Cup had finished. We have reason to believe that Harry Potter was present there, was he the source of the attacks, or were the Death Eaters merely showing that they haven't disappeared entirely? I suppose we will have to wait for further information to know?"**_, the voice of the wizard disappeared, replaced with a Cauldron Kissers tune._

Now looking at the person before me, he had to be Harry Potter, or I was a unicorn.

xXx

"Is she a first year? I don't think I've ever seen her before", Hermonie observed, scrutinizing the girl Mrs. Weasley had spoken to. Harry looked her over and shook his head, "I don't think so, she looks like she's our age."

She was around their size, so she wasn't a first year. She could have been a fifth year come to think of it. A slender body, which was tense, straight dark hair tumbled down her shoulders, and her fair skin practically glowed. When she caught Harry staring at her, she evenly caught his eyes and he had to look away. There was an icy intensity in her eyes that made it hard to stare at them. Ron scoffed, "She acts like a Slytherin!".

Hermonie and Harry had to agree with him, she had the traits of a Slytherin, cold eyes and a taunting demeanor.

xXx

I waved goodbye to my parents as the train pulled out of the station. Now I had the problem of picking a compartment to sit in. Passing the occupied ones, I tried to find one that was still empty, not wanting to disturb anyone. Unbeknownst to me, a gang of students were right behind me, and as soon as I had found an empty one, they swarmed forward to claim it.

I glared at them, and a person, who I could only see as their leader, stepped forward. He was wearing expensive clothing, with slicked back blonde hair and a smirk.

"Sorry, but this compartment is for Slytherins only", he looked me over and frowned, "Though come to think of it, I've never seen you before, what House are you in?", his voice had a air of rudeness about it. I matched his smirk with my own, "I'm not in a House, I'm actually a new student".

His eyebrows rose, looked me over, and with a smile, he moved himself aside, "Well, you're welcome to join us, you'd do well not to associate with some of the other students on this train". I didn't want to be in the same space with him at all, his pompous tone was starting to get on my nerves.

I curled my lip in disgust, "Sorry, but I think I'll find another compartment". Turning away from him, I made my way down the hallway to the next compartment, I didn't care who was in it, I just wanted to put some distance between me and that arrogant idiot.

I pulled back the door quickly and rushed in, only to find myself in the presence of the trio from before.


End file.
